I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heavy-duty, non-conductive support system for electrical conduits and the like including a substantially vertical support structure and a removably interlockable bracket.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Support systems for a multitude of purposes have been long known and have incorporated a substantially vertical primary support structure having attached thereto one or more perpendicularly provided support arms or brackets.
Support systems of this general type are known for specialized uses. For example, the use of support systems to support pipe lines in sewers, tunnels and the like is known. In this application, the system is directed at permanent support for such items.
In another application, support systems may be applied for the support of electrical conduits, communication lines and the like. In this particular application, the support system is confronted with many unique and very specific demands.
For example, electrical conduits can have extremely high and extremely dangerous voltages levels, very often being equivalent to or exceeding 100,000 volts. Obviously such high voltage wiring must be insulated whereby the voltage carried by the particular lines is not allowed to leak or be grounded to adjoining surfaces.
In the past when such high voltage electrical conduits have been situated on supports and the like, insulation has been provided through one or more of any of a variety of often impractical solutions.
For example, if the supporting structure was composed of a metal, a ground lead was directed from the support members to a site in communication with the ground. If a short or a break in the high voltage line erupted, the leaked voltage would be carried away toward the earth, as opposed to being passed to the conduit support structure. However, this method is generally unsatisfactory in that the extra steps of providing a ground lead and the extra materials required therefor have proven cumbersome. In addition, metal-type support structures are prone to corrosion, this being an obvious problem which could result in the breakdown of not only the support structure, but also of the electrical conduit system being carried thereby.
An alternate approach is to provide an insulator of either a glass or plastic composite fitted strategically between the electrical conduit line and the frame structure. While eliminating some of the problems and disadvantages commonly associated with the mechanism required for grounding, this system fails to overcome the problem of being cumbersome, in that it requires the addition of insulators and the like either at the manufacturing level of the shelve construction or at the installation level whereby the installer is required to strategically fit insulators between the conduits and the support structure of the frame. In addition, the system also suffers from the susceptibility of the structure to corrosion.
Accordingly, the prior approaches to solving the problems related to provision of a non-conductive support assembly that is both efficient in its performance, economical in its expense and maintenance, and reliable have failed.